The invention relates to a sensor arrangement comprising a sensor responsive to a measurement parameter as a sensor signal and a signal processing means for the sensor signal, the signal processing means having a switching stage and a function stage. The switching stage compares sensor signal with a comparison or switching value produced by the function stage and produces a switching signal in a manner dependent on the comparison.